Snake
by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: When Percy was 6 a Goa'uld took over his body, then on the day of the Battle of Hogwarts he meets Oliver Woods uncle Carson who is familiar with the Goa'uld and gets the snake out of his head, Just in time to fight with his family.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Let's just pretend that everything in Stargate happened a little earlier, so the last Harry Potter book took place at the same time as Stargate season 7.**

 **Percy POV**

Bill always had a interest in curse breaking and what they find in the tombs. When he was 12, after his first year a curse breaker came to London and was showing off the things he found. Mum and Dad took the whole family to see the exhibit.

15 minutes in 10-year-old Charlie wandered off to a dragon exhibit in another part of the museum and Dad followed him with 2-year-old Ron, Bill went off to chat with the curse breaker and the 4-year-old twins Fred and George set off fireworks in the opening hall, leading to Mum telling them off with new born Ginny in her arms and 6-year-old me walking around by myself looking at everything.

I saw a open door near the back and got curious, I found a room filled with things that hadn't made it into the main show.

Looking through everything I picked up a old jar, it was old, Egyptian and covered in writing in a language I couldn't read. Hearing someone slam a door somewhere near by surprised me and I dropped the jar.

I got down to pick up the pieces, saw a flash of movement, felt a stab of pain in the back of the neck and the rest as they say is history.

The Goa'uld Maat took over my body and life, slowly going my personality to his own so no one would suspect, everyone thinking it was just a child changing, growing into a stuck up, obnoxious, power hungry person.

All I could was watch while he plotted and made plans to be the Minister for Magic then use that position to take over the world.

When I was 11 he made sure to be sorted into Gryffindor, (he made a sort of maze in my head so the hat wouldn't see me and would sort Maat were he wanted to go,) not only because it is expected for a Weasley, but because he knew that the biased against Slytherin's would have made it harder for the public to trust him and his goals more difficult.

He got Prefect, Head Boy and trust of the teachers and the dislike of my siblings. It hurt that they didn't know it wasn't me, but it hurt more that were so mean to who they thought was me all the time, yes Maat is a jerk, but the way they constantly insulted and bullied who they thought was me hurt.

When Voldemort came back I knew as well as Maat that Harry wasn't lying but Maat saw opportunity in the job Fudge offered and knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort took over. He wanted to be somewhere he could get his trust when the time came, so he would one day kill Voldemort and take his place.

He saw getting in a fight with my Dad and disowning my family as a good way to distance himself and prove his loyalty.

When the Dark Lord took over Maat was only too happy to serve.

"Hey Percy, long time no see" Oliver Wood greets sitting down next to me in a bar.

"Hello Oliver" Maat nods stiffly, "How have you been?"

"Not too happy" he frowns, "They cancelled quidditch. How could they! Dark side take over or not, quidditch is important. "

" _Looks like Ollie hasn't changed at all"_ I snort in my corner of my mind.

"I am sorry to hear that, I know you enjoy that sport very much" Maat tells him before taking a sip of fire whiskey.

"Yeah" he sighs, "And now I have the free time Ma is insisting I show my uncle Carson around while he's visiting London this week."

"Do you not like your uncle?"

Oliver shrugs, "Don't know him too well is all. He likes the Muggle world, he's a Muggle healer I think they call it being a doctor? He loves Muggles and I'm not too interested in that world."

Maat nods.

" _Of course, you're not, Muggle's don't play_ _quidditch."_

"Oliver! They're you are" a dark haired blued eyed man smiles walking over.

"Speaking of" Oliver mutters, "Uncle Carson this is Percy Weasley, we were dormmates at Hogwarts, Perce this is Carson Beckett."

Dr Beckett smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Maat shakes his hand, "You as well Doctor."

"Call me Carson"

Maat nods, "Very well. So Carson what kind of medicine to you specialise in?"

" _You sure know how to pick the fun topics Maat"_ I tell the snake, he ignores me like always.

"Genetics, but I'm a fairly decent surgeon as well" he tells Maat, "I've been working over in America for about a year."

"He's leaving for some top-secret location in a few weeks" Oliver adds, "Won't tell me a thing about where he's going or for how long."

"You know I would if I could, but Muggle's love their secrets and so it's all classified" he tells Oliver before opening his bag, "Where did I put that Wizard money? Think I might he a drink," he pauses in his digging through his bag and pulls out a strange Muggle thing which is beeping.

"What's that thing?" Oliver asks looking at the odd meatal thing.

"It's a detector, must be Rodney's. I put it in my bag by mistake" he says while bringing it closer to Maat/me making it beep louder.

"And does it detect?" Maat asks looking at the odd thing.

Carson suddenly puts it back in his bag and looks over to us, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Maat glances at Oliver but he just shrugs, "Sure Uncle Carson. Come on Percy."

Full of suspicion Maat follows them outside and into a empty alleyway.

"Percy may I see your bag?" Carson asks as soon as were alone.

"Why?" Maat asks immediately.

"The detector is set for a very rare metal, that is not found on this pla-continent, if you have something made out of this I would like to know where you go it." He replies.

Before Maat can tell him, no Oliver takes his bag and hands it to his uncle. "It no big deal Percy and knowing you you'll spent the next 2 hours telling us why it is."

Carson takes the bag and starts looking through it, then his eyes go wide, and he pulls out Maat's Kara kesh (he found it when the twins locked us in a tomb is 7th year) Carson looks at us with wide eyes and pulls out his wand, "Hand over your wand now!"

"Uncle Car?" Oliver says in confusion.

"This is a Goa'uld hand device, that makes you a Goa'uld" Carson tells Maat.

I jump for joy in my corner, Carson knows about the Goa'uld!

Maat takes out my wand and points it at him, letting my eyes flash gold **"I was not expecting anyone to still be aware of the Goa'uld. How do you know?"**

Oliver looks at Maat with wide eyes and takes out his own wand, pointing it at us, "What the hell is going on?"

"The Goa'uld are parasitic" Carson tells him, "It has taken over your friend's body."

Oliver looks at me with sad wide eyes, "Is Percy still in there?"

Maat smirks **, "Nothing of the host survives. You have never met Percy Weasley, he died when he was 6. It has always been me."**

Anger floods Oliver's face and he fires and stunning spell at me, which Maat easily blocks.

Out of the corner of my eye a notice Carson is hold something in his other hand….. a cell phones? I think that's what it's called, Penny told us about them, but I know Maat wasn't really paying attention. Hopefully he called someone who can kill Maat, (I've long given up on getting my body back, but hopefully I can find peace in the next life.)

There's a bright flash of light and I'm surrounded by Muggle's with guns.

"I see why you called" A blond woman who feels….like she used to be a host nods looking at me, "Put the wand down."

Maat starts firing off dark curses, taking down Muggle's and blocking all the bullets they fire.

Oliver starts firing spells at him, angrily fighting him.

He hits me with a lighting spell and Maat drops my wand and falls back into my mind.

I drop to the ground and look at Oliver, "O-Ollie."

He glares, "Don't pretend to be Percy! You killed him, don't you act like your him ever again!"

"Oliver" Carson puts a hand on his shoulder, "The Goa'uld was lying, the host doesn't die. They are trapped inside their own minds. This could be Percy; high volts of electricity have shown signs of pushing the Goa'uld back and letting the host come to the surface."

"We should get them out of here" the blond nods as injured people disappear in flashes of light.

Someone puts cuffs on me and in a flash of light I'm in a grey room.

" _Lovely design"_ I think as I am tied down to a bed.

The next few hours are filled with tests and interrogations.

Finally, Oliver walks in, "Hey Percy."

Maat glares at him, " **Why are you here?"**

Oliver glares back, "Because this is a freaky situation and I'm sure Percy could use a familiar face. Uncle Carson told me he can see and hear everything after all."

I smile (well mentally) _"Thanks Ollie."_

"Perce they're going to try to get the snake out of your head, with that beaming thing that brought us here" Oliver tells me, "Apparently we're in America. Hope we can go home soon, they don't even play quidditch here."

I laugh happily, _Merlin your obsessed!"_ they can get him out?!

Maat rolls my eyes, **"Do you ever think of anything besides that ridiculous sport?"**

Oliver shrugs, "New kinds of brooms. Oh, the reminds me they're bringing out a new kind of Firebolt!" Oliver starts going on about the new broom while I laugh and listen and Maat glares.

That night they remove Maat.

A strange feeling goes through me and he's gone.

"How are you feeling?" the blond who introduced herself as Sam Carter asks.

"Free" I smile at her, "Thank you."

She smiles back, "We'll need to debrief you on what happened."

I nod, "Of course."

Oliver grins at me, "Nice to meet you Percy."

I smile at him, "You too Ollie. 7 years living together, and we never really met, I'd say it's about time."

He nods, "Way past time."

I look at Sam, "When can I leave? I need to talk to my family, Maat said a lot of hurtful things and I need to apologise."

"You don't have to say sorry for a thing" Oliver tells me firmly, "It was the snake that said those things not you."

"They think it was me" I point out, "If I want back into the family I have to say sorry for what Maat said and did."

"You could tell them the Goa'uld are a magical parasite" Sam tells me, "You can't say anything about aliens-you will both have to sign nondisclosure agreements, but that doesn't mean you can't tell them you were possessed."

"How did you Muggle even know about magic?" Oliver asks.

"We've encountered a lot of things through the Stargate" she tells us.

"Stargate… Chappa'ai?" I ask, using what Maat left in my mind.

She nods, "That's right."

A few more hours, a debriefing, form sighing and tests later they transport us back to Oliver's flat (not his uncle, apparently, he's on the team working on Maat.)

"I can't believe they let you keep those" Oliver tells me looking at the hand and healing devices I'm holding.

"Sam knows were at war" I remind him, "Officially they can't step into help. Letting me keep these was the closes thing she could do." I sit down and start practising with the hand devices on a plant, apparently it takes a of practice for the host to use these without a symbiont.

"How are you doing?" Oliver asks sitting down across form me.

"It's…. strange" I admit, "I spent 15 years a spectator to my own life and now I'm back in control. I don't really know what to say to my family, they all hate me, it's doubtful they would listen long enough for me to explain."

"Them I'll tie them up and make then listen" Oliver replies immediately, "You need your family Percy" then he looks down and pulls a Galleon out of his pocket and stares at it for a moment before getting up, "I have to go. Harry is at Hogwarts; they need everyone to fight."

"How did you get that from staring a Galleon?" I ask.

"It's enchanted; the twins gave it to me. Dumbledore's army uses them to communicate, I've gotta go" he tells me grabbing his broom.

"I'm going with you" I tell him getting up.

"Percy you just got free from 15 years trapped inside your own body" Oliver tells me, "I'm not sure if you even know how to use your wand. You should stay here."

I send him a glare before taking out my wand and casting a not-notice me spell on my hand device, "Just because I've never done it doesn't mean I didn't pay attention in class. My family will be there Oliver I know it, I have to help them."

He sighs, "Fine. But I'll be Apparating us, you've never done it before."

"Fine" I nod grabbing his arm.

A minute later we're in the Hog's head. Then going through a tunnel.

"Are we too late?" Oliver asks opening the door at the end of the tunnel, only to be face with most of my family.

They stare, and I stare back not sure what to say, "I- I am sorry" I tell them, not sure how to tell them the truth.

"For being a Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron?" Fred asks.

"Yes" I nod before sending Oliver a look, telling him not to say anything.

Fred hold out a hand, "Well you got your head out of your arse, that's good enough for me."

I smile and shake his hand.

Mum rushes forward and smothers me in a hug. I lean into the hug, loving being hugged by my Mum again, Maat wasn't too fond of hugs and I missed it.

I look over to Dad, "I'm sorry Dad."

He blinks before joining the hug.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" George inquires.

"Um….. Oliver's uncle, he finally got through to me" I tell him, not wanting to lie but not wanting to get into the truth right now.

Once Mum and Dad release me I look over to my brothers, noticing a blond woman hold Bill's hand….. wait that's Fleur Delacour. "Hi Bill, I didn't know you were dating Miss Delacour. Guess I fell out of the loop."

Bill sends me a flat look, "Actually we're married and no we didn't invite you."

"Oh" My heart sinks, my brother got married and I wasn't there. I look over my family again, George is missing a ear. I guess you miss a lot when you-well the snake in your head disowns your family for two years.

I look over at Mum arguing with Ginny about her wanting to fight, at least some things don't change.

"Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken" George tells us, breaking the awkward silence.

I look over to Oliver, "Go find other flyers. I think we're going to need air support."

He grins and looks at his broom then back to me, "Be careful Percy your stil-"

"I know" I cut him off before he can say anything in front of my family, "Good luck."

The next hour is full of running, evacuating students, and fighting, lots of fighting. It's the first time I've really used my wand and I end up learning as I go since I only know the theory, but thankfully my body know the motions and I learn that silent casting is easier for me than spoken, makes sense of course, I spent most of 6th year when we were learning it (through independent study because the teacher is a moron) trying to master it, and use magic against Maat, didn't work of course, Maat somehow cut me off from my magic.

But it's useful now.

A flash of red going behind me breaks me out of my mind, I turn around see a down Death Eater.

"You alright Perce? You froze up for a minute" Fred tells me pointing his wand and the Death Eater.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lie, I forgot for a moment to move my body, went back to my corner. I'll have to be more careful, make sure I don't do that again.

The door flies open and Death Eaters in full costume come streaming in.

"Wonderful!" Fred mutters blocking a cutting curse, "I was just thinking we needed more company at this party."

We back up slowly, duelling two real tough Death Eaters.

Ron, Harry and Hermione appear suddenly to help, then one of their masks comes off.

"Hello, Minister!" I call sending a jinx straight at Thicknesse, who drops his wand and claws at the front of his robes, "Did I mention I'm resigning?" I add, god I've wanted to quit that job since Maat applied for it.

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouts as the Death Eater he's battling collapses under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looks at me with glee. "You actually _are_ joking, Perce…. I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

I see a spell going at the wall behind him while he speaks and use my hand device to force the blast in the other direction, "Yes I was joking! Now less teasing and more paying attention!"

More curses come flying at us and we fire more back.

"What is that on your hand?" Hermione asks, blocking a nasty jinx.

I guess when I used it the not-noticed me spell stop working. I use it to shield myself from a killing curse and it works, "Picked it up a few years ago when the twins locked me in that tomb" I reply.

They stare at it for a moment, shocked that it can block the killing curse.

"I so need one of those" Ron tells me.

I shake my head blasting another Death Eater away, "Only works for me. Won't work for anyone else."

Then the giant spiders show up and everyone is a little bit busy to ask any more questions.

Harry, Ron and Hermione run off after a few minutes to do… whatever it is they have to do, and I keep fighting side by side with Fred.

10 minutes later we get told we have an hour to care for our dead and for Harry to turn himself over.

I go with Fred to the great hall were Healers are treating the hurt and people are morning the dead.

"Everyone alright?" I ask Dad when I see him.

He looks sadly over to Mr Lupin and a woman who are lying dead.

I look past him to Oliver, who is having a cut on his head patched up.

I walk over to him, "How are you doing Ollie?"

He sends me a devastated look, "My broom was completely destroyed."

I do my best not to laugh, he is obsessed, "Sorry to hear that."

The healer working on him stops and turns to me, "Percy?"

I freeze looking at her, "Penny" memories of Maat having sex with her, using my body, while I screamed at him to stop, that I didn't want to have sex with her come to the front of my mind and I do my best not to be sick.

Oliver jumps up, realisation in his eyes, grabs my arm and walks me away from her, "You alright?"

I shake my head, "Memories."

"It's over now Percy."

"I know" I tell him, "I also know she's not to blame. But I still can't look at her without wanting to be sick."

He pats me on the back, "Maybe you should take the SGC up on that offer of counselling."

I nod, "Yeah I think I will" I look back over to where my family is gathered, everyone is there now, Charlie too.

Charlie is staring at the woman Tonks with tears in his eyes, she was in his year at school, he talked about her all the time, she was his best friend.

Charlie looks up and meet's my eyes, he turns to Bill, speaking quietly then they both look at me with dislike.

I turn away, "I'm going to go… somewhere else."

Oliver sends me a look, "You should tell them Perce."

I shake my head, "I don't know how too. And even if I did why would they believe me? Charlie knows everything about every magical creature and Bill knows just as much about cursed things. I can't tell them the alien stuff. And they haven't heard of the Goa'uld, they'll think I'm lying."

He sends me a sad look but nods, "What are you going to do?"

"Earn back my families trust the hard way" I tell him before leaving the Great Hall.

I don't spend too much time wandering around thinking, the fighting starts back up quickly, with Harry fighting Voldemort and then once and for all killing him.

Once its over Oliver takes me back to my flat.

"Thanks Oliver" I tell him looking at the ugly flat, god it looks like something Donald Trump would pick. (Penny told me a lot about the Muggle world) I'll have to move… I can move now. "Any chance you could help me learn to Apparate? It would look a little odd if I go to a class when I have my license, I already know all the theory."

He nods, "Sure" he glances around tiredly, "This place is hideous."

"Goa'uld idea of style" I tell him sitting down next to him, feeling like I'm about to fall asleep "I'll definitely be moving. To many memories."

He looks at me, "I've been looking for a flatmate."

I send him a look, "I don't need you to baby me Ollie."

"Percy, I don't think you should alone" he tells me honestly, "Fred told me you froze up while fighting. Uncle Carson told me you might forget sometimes, go back into your head, that you might have nightmares and things. You need a friend."

"Alright" I sigh, knowing I don't really have a choice.

I fall asleep next to him and neither of us wake up til the next day, then I get what want to keep and talk with a Muggle landlord about getting out of my lease before going back to Oliver's and setting up my room how I want it.

"Floo's working again" Oliver tells me when I walk out of my room.

"Good," I nod "I should go home, I still need to talk things out with my siblings."

He shakes his head, "I wish you'd tell them. It will make things easier without them all being angry with you for something that's not your fault."

"I'm not telling them Oliver" I tell him again before and through the Floo.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asks when I step out.

"I thought I should talk with everyone, say sorry again" I tell him.

"Sorry?" he raises an eyebrow, "You ignored your family for two years, worked for the enemy, insulted Dad and made Mum cry more times than I can count. There's not enough feeling bad to make up for that."

I really hate Maat, "I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not sorry and that I don't want to make up for everything."

He shakes his head, "I'm not sure if you can Percy."

I walk past him into the living room, "I know" I mutter to myself.

The whole family is in here and everyone looks when I walk in.

"Hey" I mutter sitting down next to Fred.

"Hello love" Mum smiles happily.

"Hello son" Dad grins, "Are you coming into work today? They're having a hell of a time cleaning up the mess that was left behind."

"Actually, I quit my job this morning" I admit.

Charlie looks at me, walking over to sit by Bill.

Everyone looks at me with surprise, "But you love your job!" Ron points out.

I shake my head, "No not really. Actually, I'm looking at Muggle universities, I've been thinking of studying languages for quite some time." I've always just absorb them, I love languages and I think I might want to be a linguist for the SGC, studying alien languages sounds incredible.

Mum and Dad smile, "That sounds great son."

I look over at the twins and noticed George is paying more attention to everyone than he used to, specifically they're lips (I grew up only being able to watch, its subtle he's trying to hide it, but I can see it.)

"Is there anything I can do to make hearing me or reading my lips easier?" I ask him.

His eyes go wide with surprise and everyone else looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about Percy?" Ginny asks sending me a look.

"George can't hear out of his missing ear" I tell her, "I pay attention, always have and George is watching everyone's lips."

Fred turns to his twin, "Is he right Georgie?"

George looks away, "It's not a big deal Fred. I'm alright."

Fred gets up and move so he's closer too George's working ear, "Why didn't you tell me?"

George shrugs, "Bigger things going on than a little bit of hearing loss. I'm alright Freddie promise, and you wouldn't believe some of the things I picked up once I learned to lip read" he smirks at the end.

"You should have told us" Mum sends him a glare.

"There were other things going on Mum" George reminds her.

"So, what was that glove thing you had in the fight?" Ron asks changing the subject.

"Glove thing?" Bill asks.

Fred nods, "He said he found it when we locked him in that tomb."

Bill glares at me, "You took something from the tomb?"

Oh crap. "Um yeah" I nod taking it out of my bag, "I don't know I just… had to have it."

"It works for you?" Bill asks, "I've found things like that glove before. None of them ever worked, all made out of a strange metal we couldn't identify."

I shrug, "I don't know it just…. Works for me."

"What does it do?" he asks eyes full of curiosity.

"He used it so stop a explosion and killing curse from hitting him" Ron tells everyone.

"Its…. not nice" I start, "It tortures people, worse than the Cruciatus Curse. it manipulates energy in the body, forcing pain in every cell of your body. I used it in a different way, I forced the energy into….. I'm not sure what to call it and used it to force the explosion in another direction. A killing curse is just another kind of energy that it can manipulate."

Everyone looks at me with wide eyes.

"That sounds like really dark magic" Charlie tells me, staring at the 'glove' "You need to get rid of it."

I shake my head, "It not magic. Its technology" I open up a part, so they can see the crystal control chips, "It's Muggle tech, it just uses crystal instead of wires" it not like anyone here knows enough about Muggle technology to know this it too advanced for them.

I put it back in my bag, "It's not like I plan to use the torture part. Only the shield when it's needed."

Everyone nods, but everything seems more awkward now.

Ginny changes the subject to Charlie's job and everyone jumps on the topic and I listen.

No one here trust me anyone not really, I need to earn back their trust and that will take a long time.

"Percy?"

I blink hearing my name and see Fred staring at me, "You alright? You zoned out, like no one was home in that head of yours. I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes."

Why is it so hard to remember to use my body and not watch from my corner? "Sorry, lost in thought" I tell him.

He looks around, "They'll forgive you, just give them time."

"Why do you?" I ask.

He frowns, "It's been two years Perce. It's a lot of time to think; all those pranks we played on you, making fun of you and your books. We bullied you, all of us. I don't blame you for leaving, we didn't give you a reason to want to stay."

It wasn't me he bullied, but it did hurt they thought it was me and said and did all those things. "Thanks Freddie."

Fred becomes my closes brother quickly and I do my best to make up for everything with the others. Ginny and Ron forgive me after a week, deciding life's too short to hold grudges. George goes along with Fred, but I don't know if he's really happy about it. Charlie barely speaks to me before going back to the reserve, but after three months starts replying to my letters. Bill mostly avoids me but acts civil at family dinners.

I end up going to a SGC counsellor three times a week, Oliver is a big help with everything; he teaches me how to do everything I forgot or just never learned (he loved teaching me to fly and says I'm a great chaser,) he helps with the nightmares and breaks me out of it when I get lost in my head, I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

I start going to Muggle university, working hard so I can join the SGC one day. And learning more about the Muggle world.

It's not til Dad birthday, 8 months after the end of the war when everyone is together again.

"Hey Charlie" I smile, "Long time no see."

He smiles back, "Hey Percy… look sorry about last time we saw each other, what I said…"

"You were upset, it's fine" I tell him I walk past him and sit down next to George.

"Tea?" George offers gesturing to the pot.

"Please" I nod, "So how's the shop?"

"Good," George nods back handing me the tea.

Fred sends his twin a look, "A kid knocked over a crate full of sink bombs yesterday. How is that good?"

George grins at his twin, "Because Ron had to clean it up for us."

I take aa sip of my tea with a smile.

I drop the tea, not able to move my hands…no why? No, no, no, no.

George grins at me.

What did you do to him?" Bill asks sitting down across from me.

"Truth potion" He tells our oldest brother, "Percy's been, not very Percy like since he came back. I wanna know why."

"George, he spent two years away, people change with time" Dad tells him while Mum glares at George from the sit next to Dad.

Truth potions temporarily paralyses' people so they can't run away. I can't move, I'm not in control anymore….

George turns to me, "So what happened to the git Percy we grew up with?"

Fred looks at his twin, "George, he'll tell us in his own time you can't-"

"He's dead" the words come out of my mouth, without me wanting them to.

Everyone turns to me with wide eyes.

"What…you mean you're not the Percy we grew up with?" Ron asks with an angry look.

"No."

"So who are you?" Bill asks with a glare, holding his wand.

"I'm the real Percy."

"You mean the one we knew was a fake?" Fred asks staring at me.

"Yes."

"Okay, tell us what happened" Charlie orders, trying to cut through the confusion.

No, no, no… "When I was 6 we went to a curse breaker exhibit at a museum, I went into the back room, found a box of things that hadn't been looked through yet. I broke a jar, in the jar was Maat a Goa'uld he took over my body and pretended to be me. I was trapped in my head watching. On the day of the battle I ran into Oliver, his uncle knew the sighs, he had Maat removed. 6 hours later I was at Hogwarts for the battle."

Everyone's expressions grow more horrified as I speak.

"Why didn't you tell us after the battle?" Mum asks with tears on her face.

"The Goa'uld are not known to exist, not on this planet. I didn't think anyone would believe me, it was better to try and earn back the trust Maat broke."

"They're alien?" Hermione asks with a light in her eyes.

No, no, no, no, I can't move, I-I'm back in my head, no, no, no.

"It's wearing off."

"Why does he looked so freaked out?"

"I think he's having a panic attack! Truth potions paralyse people, he was stuck in his head again!"

"Percy, Percy, you need to breathe. Calm down."

I blink and see Bill in front of me, he smiles, "That's right. Breathe in."

I do as he says trying to calm down.

"Breathe out, breathe in, good job Perce breathe out, breathe in, breathe out."

I do as he says trying to calm down and breathe normally, "Thanks Bill" I tell him, after a few minutes of breathing, not looking at anyone.

They know, they used a truth potion because they still don't trust me. After 8 months of trying to earn back their trust…. I turn a glare at George. "I thought you trusted me, clearly I was mistaken."

"Percy, I'm sorry I didn't think-"

I walk out the room and go to the fireplace and back to the flat then block my family from the floo and Apparating in.

"You alright Percy?" Oliver asks walking into the room.

"They know" I choke, "George put truth potion in my tea. He doesn't trust me."

He hugs me, "It will be alright Percy. George shouldn't have done that, but it might be a good thing they know."

I hug back, "They don't trust me. I worked so hard to earn back their trust and they still don't trust me."

Oliver pulls me over to the couch and sits next to me, "Maat did a lot of bad Percy. You're not to blame for any of it, but your family doesn-didn't know that. Them knowing will make it easier in the long run."

He smiles at me, "Why don't we watch some Wormhole X-Treme on that TV thing you got? I know it's your favourite."

"Sure" I smile, leaning back and watching.

Two and a half episodes later someone knocks on the door.

Oliver smiles at me before getting and opening the door.

"Hi Oliver, is Percy around?" Bill asks.

Oliver turn to me, "Are you around?"

"I am" I nod, pausing the episode, "Bill, I'll admit I wasn't expecting you to show up, you've barely said 10 words to me in the last 8 months."

He winces, "I'm sorry about that. I was mad about those two years, and that wasn't your fault" he sits down next to me, "I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

He sends me a look, "Percy, I was 12 when Maat took you over. Old enough to notice, you think I didn't see that in the last 8 months you've been trying more with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. You've been trying to mend fences with Mum, Dad, Charlie and me, but not as hard as with the siblings too young to remember the real you."

"You should have seen it!" I tell him, he's right I'm upset, Maat is nothing like me and they just excepted the change. "We weren't close, 6-year age difference, but I'm your brother you should have seen it when I turned into a obnoxious git overnight."

He nods sadly, "I know Perce. I wish I did see it, but I didn't, and I can't change that no matter how much I wish I could."

I sigh looking away and take a calming breathe, "This is another reason I didn't bring it up. I want to move on, I'm seeing a co-mind healer about this stuff. I don't want to be mad with half the family" wait…. "Crap, I walked out on Dad's birthday party. I need to say sorry."

Oliver puts a hand on my shoulder, I almost forgot he was here. "That's really not the problem right now Perce, you need to talk this all out with your family."

I nod, "How is everyone taking this?"

"Mum, Dad and Charlie are upset for not seeing it" he tells me, "George thinks he lost your trust and ran up to his old room, Fred went after him and I haven't seen either of them for a while. Ron and Ginny have been talking to Hermione and Harry, they'll been explaining the Muggle concept of aliens."

I nod and stand up, "I guess I should go talk to everyone."

Oliver looks at me, "Do you want me to come?"

I shake my head, "I think I need to do this myself."

"Okay" he nods, "Good luck."

I walk over to the fireplace and start taking the blocks down.

"You've only been using the floo lately" Bill points out.

I nod, "Maat the one who learned to Apparate not me. Oliver's been teaching me when he has the time; says I should be good enough in about a month."

"Oh" he nods awkwardly and follows me though the floo.

No one's around when we come out, but I can hear Hermione in the next room explaining the moon landing.

I look at Bill, "I'm going to see the twins. I'll be back down soon."

He nods, and I go upstairs.

I door on their door, "Mum I told you we don't want anything to eat!" one of them calls back.

"Um, its Percy."

The door flies open and they stare at me, "Percy!"

I walk in and sit on Fred's bed.

"I'm sorry Perce" George tells me looking guilty, "I didn't think it would be something like that and I sure as hell didn't mean to make you have a panic attack."

"I've been working hard to earn back everyone's trust-" I start.

Fred sends me a look, "You shouldn't of had too. It was Maat fault."

"Why does everyone keep reminding me it's not my fault?" I ask, "I know it's not, it's all that snakes fault."

"Snake?"

"Um, Goa'uld's look like snakes" I move the back of my shirt, so they can see the entry scar, "It went in through here, wrapped around my spine and attached to my brainstem."

"Yikes!"

I nod and look back to George, "I don't want to be holding grudges. There's enough drama going on already, just promise you'll never give me something that traps me in my head again or make my body or mouth do something I didn't tell it too."

He nods quickly, "I won't."

"Good" I nods getting up, "Now I need to talk with Mum, Dad and Charlie."

I walk back downstairs and look into the room where Hermione is talking.

"But have Muggle's ever seen a real alien?" Ginny asks.

"Lots of Muggle's say they have but there's no way to really know for sure" she tells them before spotting me, "Percy, how are you doing?"

Ginny runs over and gives me a hug.

I smile and hug back, "Hey little sister."

"This is weird" Ron comments, "We've known you our whole live. But not really, we've only known you 8 months."

"It is weird" I nod, "Do you know where Mum and Dad are? I should talk with them."

"Outside" Harry tells me, "Bill and Charlie too."

"Thanks" I nod before going outside.

"-Know how to Apparate?" I hear Dad say.

"Yeah, he said Oliver was teaching him" Bill tells him as I walk around the corner to them.

As soon as Mum see me she jumps up and hugs me, "I'm so sorry Percy. I should have seen it."

I lean into the hug, always happy for them, but don't say anything.

Dad hugs me as well before they both sit back down; I sit down next to Bill.

"How are you doing son?" Dad asks worriedly.

"I'm alright" I tell him, "Sorry I ruined your birthday party."

Dad shakes his head, "That doesn't matter. What about you? Bill said you can't Apparate."

"I'm learning" I correct, "Ollie is teaching me. Maat was the one who went to school, went to class and did the spells and got my license, I was watching so I know all the theory, and I'm pretty good at silent casting. There are just a few things I need to learn."

"Just ask if you need any help" Charlie offers.

"I will" I nod.

"I'm sorry Percy" Charlie tells me quietly.

I look at my older brothers and parents, "I don't want you blaming yourselves for what Maat did. It's over and nothing can change what happened, you blaming yourselves or me blaming you will just cause rifts in the family. I'm doing what I can to move on, I want you to as well." I just want to be close with my family, I'm working on my issues with my counsellor, I don't need constant guilty looks or apologies.

The four of them nod.

"Alright Percy, but you need to tell us if we do something upsets you, or if you need help, no more bottling everything up" Bill tells me.

I nod, "Let's go inside before Hermione starts explaining the sci-fi genre."

As soon as I walk back in Hermione turns to me, "You said Maat was a alien?"

She has to know everything doesn't she? "Yes, he was, but no I won't tell you about it."

"Why not?" Ron asks.

"Ronald" Mum says in a stern voice, "Percy doesn't have to talk about Maat if he doesn't want to or isn't ready."

Ron turns red, "Sorry."

They think its trauma? Yeah, I guess that a easy conclusion to make.

I sit down next to the twins, who must of come downstairs while I was outside, "I signed a nondisclosure agreement, I'm not allowed to talk about it."

Harry and Hermione look at me in surprise and everyone else looks confused, "What's a nondisclosure agreement?" Fred asks.

"It's a Muggle contract, normally only done with big companies or governments" Harry tells them.

"I can't talk about it" I say before Hermione can open her mouth.

She looks annoyed but nods.

"Maybe you should watch Wormhole X-Treme" I tell her throwing her a bone, "I think you'll find most of it is good. There were some things mixed in which aren't right though."

Her eyes light up, "Are you saying?..."

"It's a good show" I say avoiding what she's going to say.

She gets up, "I'll be at movie rental store, then my flat" then she's gone.

Ron shakes his head with a grin, "She going to be trying to figure out what's real and what's not in that show for the next year, isn't she?"

Harry grins, "I think she's going to be doing that until all of it is made public."

I smile, maybe my family knowing about Maat isn't a bad thing.

 **ONE-SHOT.**

 **Yes I read JustAnotherObsessedFangirl's story Voice In My Head and stared thinking about a Goa'uld being in Percy's head instead of a Tok'ra.**


End file.
